


Impresonment

by DarkxPrince



Series: SWTOR Prompt Collections [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, female chiss, female zabrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt) Your character wakes up in a Hutt prison. How, and why? Write about what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impresonment

Draleeria grimaced as she regained consciousness, rubbing her head as she sat up. She tried to remember what had happened; the last thing that she remembered was wandering away from her parents while they were in the Nar Shaddaa Promenade … then … nothing. It was all a blank until she woke up a few seconds ago. Her breath quickened as panic set in, fear gripping her heart as she wondered what had happened to her. Had she been kidnapped? Why and who? Was it because she was the daughter of a Dark Council member? Was she ever going to see her family again? Would her parents - anyone - find her? Was she going to get out of this? Tears fell from her eyes as hundreds of questions swarmed around her mind. She curled herself into a tight ball, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping … praying … that this was all a nightmare. That she would wake up any second now and her parents would be rushing to her room.

As the sobbing died down, she rubbed her eyes, forcing the remaining tears away. She tried to take deep calming breaths, her parents had trained her for situations like this and now was not the time to let them down. She may only be twelve years old, but she had been trained since she could walk. She just had to remember what they had taught her. Reaching out through the Force told her there were others nearby – her captors, she assumed. Opening her eyes, she looked around, finding herself in some kind of cell. She could see her captors on the other side of the room; they appeared to be nothing more than simple street thugs. So then the question was, was she targeted or was she just another random kidnapping? There were a few other prisoners being held in other cells, was it possible these thugs had no idea who she was?

Draleeria was broken out of her musing when one of the thugs walked up to her cell. “Look who’s finally awake boys! Now don’t go causing any trouble, our master, Graag the Hutt, wants you undamaged.”

“If you hope to live, release me … now.” Lightning crackled around her body and while it was nowhere near as strong as her mother’s, it was usually enough to intimidate.

The thug merely laughed. “The little girl thinks she can threaten us boys!” He leaned down to stare her in the face. “What do you think you can do to us?”

It was Draleeria’s turn to laugh, “It’s not what I’m going to do that should worry you. It’s what my mother’s going to do that should scare you.”

The thug laughed as he walked away, issuing orders to the other thugs. Draleeria took another calming breath, trying not to shake as the adrenaline wore off. The only thing that kept her from crying was her mother’s voice in the back of her head: _“I’ll always protect you, no matter what.”_ She had to trust that her parents would find her and rescue her. Now that she thought about it, how long had she been out? Hours? Days? Did they know that she was missing? Were they searching for her even now? And what did this Graag the Hutt want with her? Was it just a way to get at her parents? Was she just bait to lure them into a trap?

Too many questions swirled around her head, and she would only work herself into a panic trying to figure out the answers. Instead, she reached out through the Force, trying to sense either of her parents. Unsurprisingly she couldn’t sense them, but that only meant they weren’t close enough. She just knew that they were, in fact, searching for her … they had to be. She just had to hold out until they found her. She curled her body up tight, burying her face into her knees to try and stop any more tears from falling. “Please,” she sobbed quietly, “Please find me.”

She was unaware of how much time had passed, when a commotion drew her attention. Her eyes snapped open to find the thugs moving into various positions around the room. Seconds later the door blew open, and there she was, Draleeria’s mother, Sharilia, Dark Lord of the Sith and Dark Council member. Lightning arced off the Sith woman, the red blade of a lightsaber humming in her hand as she stepped into the room. “Where’s … my … daughter?” Sharilia’s voice was deceptively calm, scanning around the room.

“MAMA!” Draleeria shouted from within her cell, tears falling from her eyes as her fists pounded against the energy field that kept her contained.

“You’ve caused us enough trouble Sith!” One of the thugs yelled, “Graag the Hutt wants you taken out!”

“Then I’ll be sure to visit him once I’m through with you,” Sharilia snarled.

“Open fire boys! Take the bitch out!”

Sharilia’s lightsaber was a red blur as she deflected the blaster bolts, even as she blasted lightning from her other hand. Draleeria had never actually seen her mother fight. She had heard plenty of tales though, yet they all paled in comparison to what she was witnessing. Her mother’s power swirled around her, lightning arcing into everything around the Sith woman. Occasionally a bolt of lightning would slam into one of the thugs, sending him flying backwards and unmoving. It strange though, that Sharilia was merely deflecting the blaster bolts, sending them harmlessly into the walls. It was like she expected her lightning to kill them all off … or there was something else.

One of the thugs took a blaster bolt to the head, and Draleeria strained to see her other parent, Rollishia. The Chiss woman stood behind Sharilia, sniper rifle held snug against her shoulder, picking off the thugs one by one. Draleeria watched transfixed as her parents fought the thugs; it was like nothing she had ever seen before. Her parents fought so perfectly together it was almost unbelievable: Sharilia merely stood there, deflecting all incoming blaster bolts and protecting Rollishia; while the Chiss woman stood behind the Zabrak Sith, killing the thugs when they leaned out to fire their own blasters. It felt like only seconds had passed when the last thug fell dead, Sharilia rushed over to her cell as Rollishia made sure there were no others waiting.

Sharilia blasted the cell’s controls with a burst of lightning, dropping to her knees and gathering her daughter up in her arms. “MAMA! MAMA!” Draleeria cried, burying her face in her mother’s neck, “I knew you’d find me!”

“Shhhh, shhhh,” Sharilia murmured, gently stroking her daughter’s hair, tears falling from her own eyes, “I promised I’d always protect you, and I always will, no matter what.” Neither of them were aware of the time that passed as they held each other; eventually, Sharilia said, “Come on, let’s get out here.”

They got to their feet, the Zabrak Sith keeping a firm hold on her daughter’s hand, as the younger Sith looked around the room at the other prisoners. Some of them had shock collars attached to their necks and Draleeria reached up to check if there had been one on her as well. “Mama, we can’t leave these other prisoners here.”

Sharilia frowned as she glanced around, memories of her own enslavement flashing briefly within her mind. She shared a look with her wife, the Chiss woman giving a small nod as she stated, “Don’t worry, I’ll free them and meet you back at the ship.”

As her wife and daughter left, Rollishia walked over to one of the injured thugs, placing a boot on his neck as he groaned. “I have a message for your boss,” the Chiss woman hissed, “If he or any other Hutt come after my family again I will ruin them.” As added emphasis she kicked the thug before walking away, going about freeing the other prisoners.


End file.
